


The Lost Ones

by silvermoon548



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Reunion, Kidnapped Kid, Murder, Silent Character (for the most part), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon548/pseuds/silvermoon548
Summary: Artemis Markov grew up in the Facility. She was raised to be a hunter, a killer, a soldier, an assassin. Now that she's free she can be whoever she wants. The X-Men have taken her in to become one of them, but is that what she really wants?On this journey, Artemis will encounter loss, find love, and hopefully build a new life where she can be herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sort of based around the X-Men evolution story and little bit of the cinematic. Basically its a hodgepodge so read at your own risk. Please comment and give me some constructive criticism to make this fic better. Thank you for reading!

She sat in front of the burning facility, a bag in her lap. Her eyes looked straight ahead into the vast expanse of pine trees. Ash floated in the air and settled in her hair and eyelashes. She could hear a jet’s engine a couple of miles away. The building behind her creaked and groaned as it slowly crumbled to the ground. The smoldering flames provided warmth against her back. She closed her eyes. 

The memories flushed forward. Memories of pain and death. Screams echoed around her skull. Ghosts of the living and dead brushed past her, sending a chill down her spine. Slowly her eyes opened once more. She looked down at her lap. The black bag, issued to every agent sat in her lap. She could still see specks of blood and one of the straps was singed. Her hands were still covered in smeared blood. No doubt, there were some around her mouth as well. The sharp, iron taste hovered on her tongue. 

Closer to her, footsteps began to get louder. They were still a little ways off but they were still heading in her direction. She sighed. She was tired. The last six years of her life have been filled with death, destruction, torture, and enslavement. If they meant to take her back to that life then she would kill them without hesitation. If not well then she would think of what to do next. 

A man cautiously walked out of the forest. He had a futuristic visor on. His uniform was blue. It made the shiny yellow emblem on his shoulder stand out even more. His left hand was raised to one side of it. He looked around and locked onto the girl. She looked at him with big shining eyes. 

“All clear. We have one survivor so far. She’s a young girl.” 

The visor wearing man kneeled down to the girl’s level. 

“Hello” he said kindly. “My name’s Scott. Is there anyone else here?” 

She nodded. 

“Okay. Are you hurt?” He eyed the blood around her mouth and on her hands. 

She nodded again. 

Another person walked into the clearing. She was beautiful with flowing red hair similar to cherries. Her green eyes were bright even with the look of worry on her face. She immediately dropped to the ground and took a small medic kit from her pouch. She took out a wipe and started wiping her face.  
The girl flinched. The redhead gave her a sorrowful look. She smiled and put the kit on the ground. She rubbed the cloth on her hand. 

“See, it’s harmless. I just want clean the blood off so I can see if you have any injuries.” 

The girl stared at her with calculating eyes. The redhead tried again but she approached slowly. She gently dabbed at the girls mouth. 

“Can you tell me what happened here?” 

The girl cast her eyes down. She knew the symbol on the man’s shoulder. Many times, that golden X, had appeared on the news or a mission file. It was a symbol of hope for several of the mutants at the facility. Late at night, when the guards were asleep and they were locked in their cages the younger ones whispered. They spun together wistful dreams of Cyclops bursting in with his eyebeams or Storm blowing the guards away. There were stories of Wolverine slashing the guards and doctors to pieces. Meanwhile, the older kids counted the days. They took their assignments in silence. Each of them learned that any act of rebellion resulted in experimentation on the younger kids.  
These heroes came too late. Only a handful escaped from the facility.The girl could tell them what happened. She could tell them how a little girl, no older than 5, electrocuted a man to death. She could tell them how she single handedly made sure that there were no survivors. Instead she looked into the bright eyes of that woman and nodded no. 

“Jean, I’m going to check out the facility.” 

Scott squeezed her shoulder then headed toward the facility. Jean sent him a smile and watched as he walked away. Then she turned her attention back to the girl. The girl tried not to make eye contact. From what Jean could tell, most of the blood was cleaned away. She could see now that the girl had a small mouth. Her nose was slightly flattened similarly to a cat or dog. Her hands were small and her nails were cleanly cut and manicured. Other than the despondent look in her eyes, no injuries could be seen. Her long hair was brushed back into a thick braid.  
The girl’s hair intrigued her. It started out as a mixture of browns, tan, white, black, and gray and ended in a ragged black end. For a split second, Jean saw her eyes as well, beautiful coffee brown orbs. 

“Your hair is very pretty.” she said softly. 

She received no response. 

“What’s your name?” 

Jean pursed her lips. She meant no harm towards the girl. She tried reaching out to the girl’s mind. There may be a block or some trauma that she could help with. 

“I’m just going to-” 

Jean struggled to breathe. She barely registered that the girl moved. Everything happened so quickly. The girl had her hand on Jean’s shoulder. She was gripping so hard it almost hurt. Her eyes were wide in fear. Jean looked at the girl’s face. She realized that this was the most amount of emotion that she had seen in the girl since they arrived. Her coffee brown eyes were now a pale, luminous gold. Her iris took swallowed most of the white of her eyes. Her mouth was twisted into a snarl. She looked wild, unhinged. Even in the tight braid it was in, the girl’s hair bristled with the same anger the girl held. 

“Back off, kid.” a rough voice said. 

Jean’s eyes flicked up to a man standing behind the survivor. Shining metal claws were only a breath away from cutting the girl’s throat. Jean assumed that was the reason why her blood wasn’t spilled on the ground. She’s not quite sure when Logan showed up. He may have been on the edge of the clearing the entire time, just waiting until something came up.  
The girl slowly eased back into her sitting position. Logan retracted his claws and extended his hand to help Jean up. She took it gratefully and dusted herself off. She breathed a sigh of relief that Scott was not there to see that ordeal. 

“Thanks, Logan.” Jean turned to the silent child. “I am so sorry. I was just trying to help.” 

“What exactly happened Jeanie?” Logan asked. 

“She hasn’t been talking so I assumed she might be in shock or had trauma. I tried to reach out to her but somehow she felt me and…”

“And didn’t take to kindly to someone poking around in her head.” 

Jean nodded sheepishly. Logan sighed. He turned his attention to the girl who had pulled her face mask up. It was similar to a surgeon’s mask but it was made of cloth. It was completely black. It also showed off the thick collar around her neck. Jean gasped. 

“Jean you know how these kids work. They’re on edge, fidgety. Who knows how long she’s been trapped in this hell hole. She’s not your normal kid at the moment.” 

Logan looked at the kid. He could still smell the strong, pungent odor of blood on her. Her eyes had not reverted back so her pale gold eyes stared right back at him. She had no scars that he could see but there was no doubt that this place had done a number on her. She looked around 14 or 15, too young. What kind of horrors had she faced? How many had she killed? 

Logan sat on the ground in front of the girl. 

“Want me to take that off for you? I’m kind of an expert at cutting those things off.” 

The girl shook her head vigorously. 

“Calm down, okay. You’re free now. You can have that thing off. No one will do a thing to you.” 

The girl still shook her head no. 

“What’s your name?” 

The girl looked at her bag. She knew who this guy was. The adamantium claws were a dead give away: the legendary Wolverine. She knew his background and maybe that’s why she decided to trust him. He was a kindred spirit. They would have learned her name eventually. 

She yanked the dog tags from her neck. The girl held onto them for a second before handing them over. They jingled as she passed them to Logan. 

“Artemis?” 

She nodded. It’d been a while since she last heard her name. It sounded foreign, unused but it was her’s all the same. She couldn’t remember her life before the facility. She couldn’t remember if she had a mother, a father, or a favorite teddy bear. Her life before the facility was blurry. Sometimes, in her dreams, she would see the outlines of a face and there would be this scent. It was a warm scent like forest pine and fresh, wild honey. However, she could never remember where it came from. That was really the thing that bothered her. She couldn’t remember. She had a perfect memory yet Artemis could not remember where that scent was from.

Logan looked over the dog tags in his hands. They were for recognition. They said her name, codename, birth date, and squad. He looked up as Cyclops and Storm walked over. 

“We didn’t find anything.The place is smoldering and everything’s been destroyed. Storm put the fires out but we couldn’t salvage anything. A few of the hard drives were missing.” 

“So somebody must have taken the drives. Maybe one of the scientists or agents took them.” Jean said.

She looked at Artemis. 

“Did you see anybody escape other than the mutants?” 

Artemis shook her head. She killed everyone in that facility. As the other mutants ran out and went their separate ways she stayed put. Another mutant, Bossman, stayed with her. Together, they killed every single person left in that facility. He helped her bury every single mutant who didn’t make it out just beyond the trees. Their dog tags hung on sticks imbedded in the ground. 

“Let’s head back to the jet. We’ll convene with the Professor at the Institute and plan our next step.” 

Artemis stood up, bag in her arms. Storm moved in front of her. Artemis thought the woman looked like a goddess. Her warm brown eyes bore into Artemis and held an infinite amount of understanding and compassion. Her high cheekbones and flawless skin made her look almost ageless. Snowy, white hair billowed around her head. She was taller than most women, at least 6 feet tall. 

“Would you look to come with us?” Her accent was firm but had softened from her time in the states. 

Artemis looked at the wreckage she caused to the place she hated. She wanted to get away from. She had no recollection of a family or friends. All of her comrades were searching for their families or in deep cover. It was best for them to remain separated in case someone did come looking for them. The school Scott mentioned offered safety, food, and shelter. Artemis accepted the invitation.  
She followed the group back to the jet. Jean and Scott were at the front. They talked in quick, harsh words. If she tried hard enough, Artemis could eavesdrop. She assumed the topic was her. She hadn’t missed Scott’s disgusted face when he saw the blood on her hands. He tried to hide it. He tried to force a pitiful, sympathetic look but she saw past his facade.  
Storm and Logan were behind, Artemis. They didn’t talk much or at least Artemis couldn’t hear them. Maybe they were more tactful than the two in front of her. Occasionally Logan would look at the modern goddess and say something. The goddess would respond with a smile and some words or she would give a small laugh at whatever he said.  
They boarded the jet one by one. Cyclops and Storm took the two front seats with Storm as the pilot. Jean and Logan sat across from each other. Artemis sat next to Logan. She put her bag in her lap. Jean kept her eyes focused on the floor. Logan closed his. The ride wouldn’t be long but it would be long enough for a quick nap. Storm flipped some switches and the jet’s engine roared to life. She put her headset on. Scott put his on as well. 

“Professor, we are getting ready to return home.” 

“Excellent. Did you find anything?” 

“Nothing in particular. By the time we arrived, the facility was in rubble. I had to put out the fire. Everything was destroyed and a couple of drives were taken.” 

“By the traffickers?” 

“We’re not sure. This wasn’t just a trafficking facility, Xavier. We found remains of lab equipment and control collars.”

“That is some disturbing news. Was anyone there? Could you glean anymore information about this facility.” 

“No one was left alive. We did find a girl however. She’s a mutant. She’s young. We are bringing her to the institute.” 

“It’s always good to find a survivor. Good work, X-Men. I will see you when you return.” 

Professor Xavier ended the call. Storm let out a sigh. Cyclops stared at her. She continued with the flight preparations and put the Blackbird into flight. Artemis turned to look at the African beauty. She left out some details about her situation. It wasn’t surprising but she wondered how she would be received at this Institute. Her guess was that this professor was unaccustomed to such heinous circumstances. Wolverine was one thing, but her? She was a kid by society’s standards. She should not be capable of murder, espionage, terrorism.  
Artemis let the thoughts leave her mind. She was free now. If things didn’t work out she would just move on. There were other places she could. She could even find a foster home if necessary.

Storm tried to ignore Scott’s behavior. He had since turned his head forward but something was off about him. His mouth was set in a frown and his shoulders were tense. She could feel the disapproval rolling off of him in waves. It was very aggravating. 

“What, Scott?” she said sharply. 

“Why didn’t you tell, Professor, about the girl?” 

“I did tell him about Artemis.” 

“You left out a few details.” 

“She has gone through a lifetime of hell. I think we should try to move past this as best as we can.” 

“That girl is a murderer, Storm!”  
“So am I, bub.” Wolverine grumbled. 

He stared at Scott with all the defiance he could muster. Why should this girl be treated any differently than him? There was blood on his hands as well. 

“But she’s a kid, Logan! What kind of kid kills people?” 

“Cyclops, she was forced to! She can barely act like a child because she hasn’t been one for who knows how long.”

“ Seven years.” Logan said. He wasn’t angry or sad. He felt empty more than anything. He felt hollow. He had been ever since Artemis gave him those dog tags. They said the year she was put into the facility. 

“What?” Storm choked out. 

“Artemis has been in that facility for ten years.” 

“Christ” Scott muttered. His head hung low. 

Jean looked on the verge of tears. Her green eyes shining with them, a hand clasped over her mouth. Logan refused to look at the girl sitting next to him. She was perfectly calm, too calm for someone rescued from a nightmare. She stared straight ahead in silence. She didn’t swing her legs or look around the jet in curiosity. There were no tears, bawling, questions about her family. Artemis sat still and poised like a statue. Logan wondered idly if there was anything left to really save. It seemed the facility had taken much from the little girl. 

The rest of the trip was traveled in silence. Jean fell asleep with her head tilted slightly. Storm piloted the Blackbird with practiced ease. No winds or currents bothered them as they passed through the skies. Cyclops kept an eye out for any tails. There could be people from the organization that ran the facility looking for Artemis. 

After a few more minutes in the air, the institute became visible. The old, castle-like building stood proud in the middle of a vast acreage of land. There was a olympic sized pool in the backyard along with two basketball courts and a tennis court. The rest of the space was clear save for the occasional bush or shrub. The front yard had a long driveway that ended in a rotunda in front of the mansion. A large fountain of an angel stood in the middle. Around the land was a forest. The sun was setting but as the jet came closer Storm could see some students playing football on the front lawn. She smiled warmly. 

The pool split apart to allow the Blackbird to land in its hangar. Storm smoothly landed the military grade jet. As soon as they landed everyone took off their seatbelts. The door slid open and a step ladder appeared. Artemis stood up and stretched. She moved her neck side to side then slung her bag across her back. Xavier and a blue beast-like creature stood beside him. The creature looked like a blue cat dressed up as a professor. He wore a tweed jacket with patches at the elbows, a grey vest, white button up shirt, grey tie, and dark slacks. 

“Welcome back, X-Men. How did the mission go.” the creature said. 

Artemis was surprised by the creature’s ability to speak. His face was feline in nature, similar to a lion. She could pick out the animalistic scent underneath an expensive cologne. It was almost as if the creature meant to hide his scent. 

“We didn’t find anything, Hank. The place was in ruins by the time we arrived.” Cyclops said. 

Everyone was off the jet by now. They stood around man in the wheelchair, who Artemis presumed was Xavier, and the blue creature, Hank.

“What about the girl? Professor said you rescued a survivor.”  
That’s when he spotted Artemis. He made a “o” symbol with his mouth and moved to get a closer look. He looked down at her.

“Hello, young lady, my name is Hank McCoy. How are you fairing?” 

Artemis stared into his bright, yellow eyes. She could see warmth in them but also curiosity and worry. 

“She doesn’t really talk much, Hank.” 

“That’s fine. I’m sure she’ll warm up to us after getting used to life here on campus.” 

Cyclops looked away from Hank at the moment. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Her name is Artemis.” Storm said. She hugged herself. Her usually confident persona seemed a little cracked. She looked restless and despairful. She refused to even look at the girl as they talked with Hank and Charles. 

“Well hello, Artemis. My name is Charles.” 

Charles sat in a motorized wheelchair. He moved closer to Artemis. He was only about a foot or two from her. He had old, grey eyes and relaxed expression on his face. His bald head did not make him look older but seemed a product of genes. To Artemis he smelled like tea and books. He was a bookworm probably and liked the classics. 

“Charles be care-”

No sooner had Logan started the warning, Artemis proceeded to punch Charles in the face. Luckily, it wasn’t too hard that Charles began to bleed but it still hurt. In a second, Logan was pushing Artemis back away from Charles. 

Jean, Storm, and Hank crowded around Charles to see if he was okay. Charles swatted them away with muttered ‘I’m fine’ and ‘It’s alright’ . He rubbed his chin but seemed alright regardless. Artemis wasn’t fighting against Logan but she was still angry. Her eyes had changed to pale gold. Her irises took up almost overtaken the white of her eyes. A low growl emitted from her throat. 

“I apologize, Artemis. It’s a habit I’ve formed over the years. I truly meant no harm in it.” 

“Chuck, she’s been through a lot. Not really one for the whole telepathic probe.” 

“I see that now. Thank you, Logan. You can let her go now.” 

Logan released the now edgey girl. Her hair strained against its braid and her eyes remained pale gold. 

“I apologize again for the intrusion. How about we let Hank give you a check up then Storm can show you your room?” 

Artemis eyed the bald man. He looked kind enough. She would just have to adjust.This was a new chapter in her life and it was her job not to screw it up so she relaxed. Her eyes changed back to coffee brown and she let the blue doctor take her to the med bay. He smiled at her showing his sharp canines. Artemis nodded towards him in acknowledgement.  
The others gathered around the Professor. She chose not to listen as they began their conversation. 

“You say she was the only survivor?” 

“That’s what we thought initially.” Scott said. 

“I found some tracks around facility. They were small so most likely children. I’m beginning to think that this whole thing may have been an escape. Artemis stayed around because she had no one and nowhere to go back to.” 

“I see.” 

“Any idea what they could have been doing there?” 

“We know there was some experimentation.” Storm said. Her face twisted in disgust. “However, based on Artemis’ dog tags, we are safe to assume this was another conformity camp.” 

“Ah. Artemis was most likely an agent.” 

“Yep. She’s been there for almost a decade, Professor. I’m not exactly sure what they did to her but it’s safe to say she’s killed before.” 

Charles looked troubled. These type of situations were increasing all over the world. Secret organizations were kidnapping mutants and turning them into personal weapons. Those who escaped had no home to return to and most likely worked as mercenaries. SHIELD luckily aided them in shutting these facilities down but there was little difference in their own practices. 

“We’ll let her rest then get her into some weekly therapeutic sessions. She won’t attend school just yet. We need to let her readjust to being around people and living a normal life. Storm, would you mind taking her shopping tomorrow with some of the girls. I think an outing would do her good.” 

“Of course, Charles.” 

“Logan you will be in charge of her rehabilitation.” 

“Are you sure that’s the best thing, Chuck. I’m not really the best role model.” 

“I know that Logan, but you’re one of the few people who has a clue of what she has gone through. I will continue to find information on these facilities.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement and wandered off. Scott was the only one that remained. Jean left him to take a shower. They get some dinner after she was out. Before that however he needed to talk to the professor. 

“Let’s talk in my office, Scott.” 

“Right behind you, Professor.” 

Professor Xavier’s office was akin to that of a museum curator’s. There were books coating at least two of the walls. A large mahogany desk sat in the middle with different souvenirs from years journeys as well as files and classwork. There was a picture of him and the first class of X-Men as well as pictures of his mother and father. 

“What did you need, Scott?” 

“Stop kidding around, Professor. You know why I’m here.” 

Charles rolled behind his desk and sat his elbows on top. He could easily read Scott’s thoughts. The distrust and weariness rolled off of him waves even before he stepped foot off the Blackbird. Frankly, it was nauseating. He could understand his fear but if the young man ever hoped to become a true leader of the X-Men he would have to open his mind. Not every mutant that they rescued was a victim. Not every mutant who attended the school had a mutant-hating family. Every one here had a different story and experiences just like any other establishment. 

“ I understand your unease, Scott, but this is a child. She’s been surrounded by nothing but darkness her entire life. It’s about time we ushered in some light.” 

“But Professor, how can we trust her? She could still be working for someone or retain that killing instinct. The girl was covered in blood when we found her. I can tell you for a fact that hardly any of it was probably her’s.”

“We’ve all made mistakes in our lives, Scott. She was a child under a lot of stress and pain. She’s had to bottle up those emotions for years until they finally exploded. I’m not saying her actions were right. I’m saying that she’s not perfect and that she can be redeemed.” 

“I know, Professor, but she’s unstable. She’s barely spoken a word. What will she do if we let her out into society? All the work we have put into a dream of coexistence could be washed down the drain thanks to her.” 

“Well we must have faith that our message is strong enough to withstand such a blow if it ever happens. Now, go get some rest. You’ve had a long day. This journey will be long and difficult so it is best to start off with our best foot forward.” Charles said with a smile. 

Scott stalked away without a word. 

Artemis sat in the medical bay with Dr. Hank McCoy. He was an interesting person. He smelled like any other animal she would find in the wild but he acted like a well adjusted, intelligent person. He had checked her hearing, asked her if anything hurt, looked at her eyes, and measured her. She was growing well and her weight was healthy for her age. 

“Well, I must say, Miss Artemis. You seem in perfect shape. There are a few other things I want to check on however.” 

He finished jotting some things down on his clipboard before turning his attention back to her. 

“Please remove your mask.” 

Artemis unhooked it from her ears. She placed it in her lap. 

“Now open wide.” 

She did as told. Dr. McCoy shined a light down her throat and used a popsicle stick to press her tongue down. 

“Well nothing seems out of the ordinary except for your tongue. Is that why you can’t speak?” 

Artemis nodded.  
Her tongue was useful for eating and occasionally wetting her lips. Talking was a different topic all together. She could make out a few words if she tried and focused, but it hurt after a while. The agents were not really concerned about her learning speak. If it were not for Teply she wouldn’t even know sign language.

“Could you try a few words?” 

Artemis shook her head. It was better this way. Talking was overrated in her opinion. Silence was golden. Listening to everything and everyone else was enough for her. 

“That’s fair enough. Well your body seems fine, Ms. Artemis. If you don’t mind, I would like to ask you a few questions.” 

Doctor McCoy handed her a small notebook. She could write well enough though she would not say her handwriting was the least bit good. There was no need for writing in her line of business. 

“Let’s get started. How long were you in that facility?” 

Artemis looked at the notebook in her hand. It was a simple question really. Truthfully, she did not know how long she had been in the facility until Logan said something. She’d been there ever since she could remember. Anything before that was in a dreamlike haze, so close yet too far. She wrote down a number on the page. 

“Ten years?” Dr.McCoy typed away on a laptop on the counter. 

“Do you remember your parents?” 

She had heard this term before from Teply and other mutants at the facility. The only thing that resembled the definition would be Teply. He was her handler. Artemis always listened when Teply spoke and protected him like her life depended on it. 

She wrote another response down on the paper. 

The questions went on for some time. Each answer made the furry, blue professor’s heart crack. From her responses, Hank good put together a pretty good picture of Artemis’ childhood. She was taken at a very young age, around 3 or 4. She was then trained from that age up until now to be anything the facility wanted her to be. Occasionally, the scientists had the facility ran tests on her. Most of them tended to push her boundaries as far as they would go as described by descriptions of long periods of rest and lost time. She and the other mutants were all close. They were the reason that Artemis knew the difference between wrong and right, bad and good. They told her stories about a world beyond the facility and about families. From the look on her face, Hank could tell she was close to all of them. A couple of times, Artemis’ eyes would shine from unshed tears. Though he never saw any of them fall. He assumed it was apart of her training. 

By the time they were done, Hank had his glasses pushed up on his head. His eyes looked tired and slightly hollow. He sat slumped in his chair and a paw on his forehead. He barely registered the sound of heels, softly clicking on the floor as Ororo entered. 

“Hank, are you okay?” 

Hank jumped into an upright position. He took his glasses off and looked at his friend with sad eyes. 

“I’m not sure, Ororo. Are you here to escort Artemis to her room?” 

“Yes, Hank. Do you need a glass of water?” 

Ororo was now dressed in civilian clothing. Her long, ivory hair cascaded down, right above her shoulders. Her lavender blouse hung loosely off of as well as her charcoal, linen pants. Ororo’s usually warm, brown eyes darkened slightly with worry. The blue mutant had a habit of running himself into the ground sometimes. 

“No, Ororo, I think I’ll treat myself to something a little stronger. We can talk later, after you show Ms. Artemis to her room.” 

“Ok, Hank.” Ororo turned to Artemis. “Let me show you to your room.” She said with a smile. 

Artemis hopped off of the gurney and followed Ororo out of the med bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis meets a new potential friend.

Artemis’ room was in between Rogue’s and Kitty’s. She had a large window with a small desk beside it. There was a chair tucked in under the desk and brown lamp positioned on top. On one side of the bedroom, there was the bed, freshly made. There were neatly folded towels and clothing on top of the bed. On the other side, there was a bathroom.

“Do you like it?” 

Artemis nodded. It was a stark contrast to her confinement cells. She, along with two other high-class mutants, were kept in the more secure cells. The heavy, reinforced doors could not be unlocked without a thumb print and pin. There was a bed and a toilet.

“Well, I’ll let you freshen up. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so? Take your time. One of the students will come by later and help you to the dining room.” 

Artemis nodded. She waved to Ororo as she left the room. Before she left the room, she felt the need to say something to young mutant. 

“I’m sorry for what you’ve gone through, Artemis.” Her hand tightened on the door knob. Artemis felt the room get tad bit colder.  
“Those days are over now. I hope you can start a new life here at the institute.” She said hopefully. After another minute, Ororo left Artemis alone and closed the door behind her. 

Artemis put her bag on the floor next to the bed. She grabbed the towels and headed to the shower. The short teen looked into the mirror. Her face was still slightly pink from the blood from earlier. She touched her face. Dark marks were starting to appear around her eyes and on her cheeks. She could not say she was beautiful or pretty because she never really applied those terms to people. However, her skin was flawless save for the marks. Her eyes were like the coffee her handler used to drink: black with a little sugar. He hated creamer. 

Artemis reached up and began undoing her hair from its restraints. It had been several weeks since her was let loose. When she finally unraveled it all, she felt the familiar warmth and slight tickle of her hair against her neck. She reached over and turned the shower head on. As the water heated, she took the time to think about her new home. Her trainer would have been proud of her. He would be happy. She finally escaped and found people who would take care of her. They may not be her pack yet but she would work hard to gain their trust.

The warm spray felt soothing against her skin. She usually took cold showers as was the standard for most agents at the facility. The heavy, stone collar felt comfortably warm against her collar bones. 

After Artemis was satisfied, she was as clean as she could get, she got out of the shower and put on her clothes. She put her bag on the bed and carefully laid out its contents. There were two standard issues hand guns, 5 hunting knives, and a retractable spear/staff. Artemis left those inside her bag. She folded up her two extra uniforms and put them in her drawer. Next there was a package wrapped in brown paper. The top read, “To my dearest, Artemis.” 

Artemis opened the box. There was a set of face masks, a wallet-sized picture, and an envelope. She set the face masks aside on the bed. She held up the picture gingerly in between her fingers. It was a picture of her a-and her handler. Artemis’ eyes burned and stung. In the picture she was lying down on her handler’s lap in her wolf form. This time she was a grey wolf with hints reds and auburn on the edges of her ears and tail. She looked peaceful with her eyes closed, enjoying a brief nap before departing. Her handler’s eyes stayed hidden behind small sunglasses. There was a crooked smile on his face that he said had come from too many good fights. He still wore his agent attire: black combat boots, grey-scale camouflage, cargo pants, and a black muscle shirt. His military buzzcut showing hints of gray here and there yet he looked like any other twenty-year-old relaxing with a large dog. 

A single tear rolled down her face before she could wipe it away. In the ten years, she has been tortured she never cried. She howled and whimpered but she never cried. Artemis rubbed her eyes furiously. She put the photo on the bed with the masks. As Artemis picked up the envelope, a knock sounded at the door. She set the envelope and the box on the bed then stood to answer the door. 

The girl startled as the door opened even though she was the one who knocked. 

“H-hi.” She said. Her voice was thin and soft, similarly to gossamer. 

Artemis gave a short wave. 

“Ms. Monroe asked me to bring you to dinner.” She refused to make to look at Artemis. She looked like a lamb without her shepherd. They were about the same height, but the girl looked so small and frail. She was albino so her flushed cheeks showed way more than they should. Artemis could pinpoint every vein under her pale skin. Slightly curly, white hair stopped just above her shoulders. From the moment their eyes met, Artemis saw that they were sky blue.

Artemis turned around and grabbed the notebook, Dr. Hank had given her. She scribbled something on the notebook. She held the notebook up then tapped on it to get the girl’s attention. 

“Oh! Sorry. I already know your name.” She blushed harder. “ But I never told you mine! My name is Carshena Parks, but you can call me Shena.” She said hurriedly. 

Artemis scribbled some more on her notepad. 

“Nice to meet you. You are a lot less scary than I thought you would be.” 

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Shena took notice and began to ramble again. 

“N-not that I think you would be scary. It’s just that everyone has been talking about the new s-student and Scott’s been upset since the team came back. Kat heard Jean and Scott talking and learned that we had a new student who came from one of those…facilities that turns mutants int,um, weapons.” 

Artemis scribbled on her pad. 

“I don’t think anyone’s really scared. Maybe more curious than scared. Spike has been ranting non-stop, though. I wouldn’t worry about him.” She said with a smile. 

Artemis instantly calmed at the sight of such a warm, beautiful smile. This girl was truly an angelic presence. After their little discussion, Shena proceeded to take Artemis to the dining room where all of the students had gathered for dinner. 

Today’s menu included pizza, cheese sticks, soda, and a cookie cake thanks to Kurt. Logan felt too tired to cook that night as well as the rest of the staff excluding Professor Xavier. The entire room was alive with chatter as today was Friday. Students discussed weekend plans as well as how their week went. The teachers sat at the end enjoying mild conversations and occasionally stepping in to resolve the fight over a last slice of pepperoni or sausage. 

Wolves were supposed to be social creatures. That’s what Artemis told herself but all she really wanted was to leave the place immediately. The pizza smelled incredibly delicious but underneath it was the smell of preservatives, grease, and artificial flavor. She could almost vomit at the sensations of it. Shena tugged on Artemis’ sleeve.  
“You can sit by me if you want.” She said with a shy smile. Artemis nodded. 

Shena giggled and led Artemis to the middle of the able where two chairs waited. Shena took one next to a girl looking like a punk idol. Artemis took the one next to Shena which was also by none other than Scott Summers. Scott slightly grimaced as Artemis took her spot. 

“Hey, Shena!” a girl across from them said cheerily. She was dressed in a pink sweater, white t-shirt and perky looking pony tail. 

“Hey, Kitty.” 

“Omg! You’re the new girl, right!” 

Artemis nodded. 

“Its nice to meet you. My name is Kitty Pryde and the zombie extra next to Shena is Rogue.” 

Rogue rolled her eyes. 

“Its nice t’meet ya.” She said. Artemis could hear the soft, southern twang in her voice. It was interesting to hear. 

“Hey! Want some pizza? I personally like cheese because I’m vegetarian. I can grab a slice of pepperoni if you want or sausage?” 

Artemis shook her head. 

“Not hungry? That’s fine. I don’t eat a lot either.” 

“That’s an entire lie and a half. I saw you eat two bowls of salad at Olive Garden once. Two bowls, Kitty, and their bowls are huge.” 

Shena hid her giggle behind her hand. Artemis cracked a small smile. Kitty sputtered to come up with a comment.

Dinner continued with the students talking and planning their trip to the mall tomorrow. Artemis needed her own clothes and the girls wanted to go shopping. 

“We should totally hit up this shop by the boutique. It has super cute clothes and there is always a sale!” Kitty said. 

Shena smiled at her friends while Artemis sat quietly. Artemis started tapping on her knee, a habit she picked up after learning Morse code. Shena noticed her tapping and looked at Artemis with worried eyes. 

“Are you ok?” 

The question surprised her but she nodded yes. 

After another hour of mingling and eating, the older students cleaned up while the young ones headed off to prepare for bed. When they were done each student headed upstairs to their respective rooms. Scott and Jean walked to the common area to talk a little more before curfew. 

Artemis found herself alone in the dining room. Professor Xavier said she had free reign although she was not allowed in the Danger Room or any of the practice areas. She walked out of the front door, the warm breeze gently caressed her face. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the night summer air. With one last glance at the mansion she took off. 

There was a feeling in her chest as she ran, a charge in her veins, a spark in her limbs. She ran without a care in the world. The world around her was a simple blur. Logs and stumps were added fun as she made her way into the forest. Then, she heard it. It was strong and swift. Like a small war drum, it hammered in her ears. It was almost on instinct when the change took over. Her pale gold eyes locked onto unsuspecting prey, a deer, most likely the runt judging by its size. She waited a second before sprinting forward. The chase was on. Blood rushed in her ears but she could still hear that swift war drum. It seemed like the only thing in her sights was the deer. When she was close enough she nipped harshly at its heel. The deer stumbled and fell. Before it could get up, Artemis plunged her teeth into its jugular. Warm, delicious blood filled her mouth. She closed her eyes at the taste. It was sweet, a little nutty, and pure. After the last of the deer’s life drained from its body, Artemis started to eat. 

After she had her fill she shifted back into her human form. She wiped the blood from her mouth. Just as she was getting ready to head back to the institute, a familiar scent hit her nose. 

“You could have just asked for some meat, kid.” Logan said behind her. 

Artemis turned around. The man stood there in a thin, white tank top, jeans, and boots. A light sheen of sweat made his skin glisten under the stars and moon. Artemis did not have her notebook. She hoped the conversation would not last long. 

“I’m guessing that facility didn’t really let ya run free much, did they?”

Artemis shook her head. 

“Well its good you’re stretching you’re legs. Let the Chuck know you’re out though. They worry like crazy.” 

Artemis looked confused for a second but nodded her head anyways. She noticed that Logan was not meeting her eyes. He was looking at the ground and his fists were clenched. 

“Kid, I’m sorry you had to go through whatever hell they put you through.” 

He finally met her eyes. Artemis could see anger, guilt, and sadness hiding just behind a cold façade. Artemis tried signing to him that he shouldn’t be sorry. 

“I am though. We should have gotten to those kids sooner. Now they’re either on the run or falling in with the wrong crowd.”

Artemis shook her head. 

"The Agency made sure that no one knew about their exploitations," she signed.

They headed back to the school together. Logan went to his room and Artemis went to hers. As she neared her room, she saw Shena curled up at the door. Her long, pale eyelashes fluttered as she dreamed. In her lap, there was a card. Artemis tapped her gently on the shoulder. 

“Huh?” she said groggily. As soon as she laid eyes on Artemis she jumped up in alarm, dropping her card.  
“I guess I fell asleep.” 

Artemis caught the card before it could fall on the ground. 

“I really did not mean to fall asleep there. I was waiting for you to give you a card because you’re new here and I know things must have been tough for you. I just thought this would help but then you weren’t in your room so I just uh…”

Artemis smiled. This girl was such an odd little thing. She signed thank you. Shena blushed even more, then scuttled away, back to her room. 

Artemis opened her door and entered her room. She closed the door, stripped out of her clothes, and curled up on the floor as a timber wolf.


End file.
